


原点

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: （伪）现实向 [1]
Category: BEJ48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Relationships: 北蔓
Series: （伪）现实向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001838
Kudos: 2





	原点

机器滴滴答答的声音由远及近，酒精和消毒水的味道逐渐清晰。努力睁开眼睛，果然，这里是医院。

偏过头，看见坐在床边椅子上的人正趴在床头小桌上睡着。我试图回想起什么，可惜只是徒劳。

迷迷糊糊又睡了过去，再醒来时天已经亮了，椅子上坐着的不再是昨晚的那个人。那人见我醒了很激动，很快叫来了医生，从对话中我大致猜测出发生了什么。

医生走后，她拿出手机捣鼓了很久，我没有说话，等到中午的时候来了一群人看我，七嘴八舌的，整个病房热闹了起来。

我在人群之后看到了昨晚那个人。尽管我只在半梦半醒之间借着窗外路灯的光依稀看见过一次她的脸，我还是一眼就认出了她。

终于，我忍不住问出了一直想问的问题。

“不好意思……请问……你们是谁？”

叽叽喳喳的讨论声瞬间停了下来，病房里一片安静，她们面面相觑，没有再说话。我在想是不是不应该问这个问题，毕竟如果是认识的人，知道我不记得她们了肯定会不知所措，我这样是不是太直白了。只是她们总要知道的，早晚而已。

在大家都愣愣的时候，昨晚的那个人直接走出了病房，过了一会儿医生又来了，给我安排了一系检查后把她们叫了出去。

对于医生到底会说什么我并没有太大的好奇心，只盯着窗外，不知道到底想看些什么。

日子一天天地过，每天都有不同的人来陪我，从她们那儿也大致了解了现在的状况。我叫任蔓琳，她们都叫我麦芽或者小蔓，我现在在一家公司做偶像，平时要练舞或者上课，还要直播营业，兼顾大学学业，周末要跳公演。

一个叫王雨兰的队友给我看了她手机里收集的各种照片，我才知道那晚陪着我的人叫冯思佳，是我现在的室友，原本我们并不同寝，是我后来搬过去的。我有点惊讶之前的我为什么要搬过去，因为按王雨兰的说法，冯思佳算是我的前辈。

“你可能不记得了，有段时间冯思佳脚崴了，你总是抱着猫去找她。”王雨兰提起这种事很是兴奋，特别带劲地说，“有一次我和冯思佳一起表演了一首歌，后来你竟然直接在台上问她为什么要先和我跳，她还害羞了，挠着脑袋支支吾吾的。我们队里这么多人可没怎么见过她紧张到结巴的样子，麦芽你可真神。”

我有些愣住，因为王雨兰的描述有点不像是我。虽然我的记忆一片空白，但自认作为成年人的我是个有分寸的人，知道应该怎么去控制在不同场合下和不同人之间的交流方式。独自一人翻出那段视频，可能当时台上的我也没有想到她会那么认真思考这个游戏一样的问题吧。

住院期间我拿着手机了解外界的一切，翻了很多聊天记录，看了很多视频，补了很多我自己和这个队伍的信息。按理来说我和冯思佳的关系没有很僵，可我一直都没见冯思佳来过。

这天晚上，房间黑着灯，我侧躺在床上发呆，突然听到声音，门开了，又被轻轻关上。有人来了，我有些紧张，可那人一直站在门口，没有往我这里走，很久之后又离开了。

我想我知道是谁。

出院那天能来的队友都来了，我又见到了冯思佳。我算是聪明的，回去后很快适应了原本的生活节奏。冯思佳依然经常吐槽我，和我补档的视频里一样，但又有些不一样，我说不上来。

好像是有些难过吧。我这样猜测。

在她明明漫不经心说懒得理我却又怕我不适应而絮絮叨叨的时候；在她别扭着说有什么问题就问，让我不用顾虑的时候；在我询问我们之间的事时嫌弃我自作多情又撇过头不肯看我的时候；在她正常说着话突然顿住的时候，我知道，她在难过。这种情绪或许很淡，但又很长，总是不经意间突然围绕着她。

其实我在补档中有搜过我们的CP名，试图寻找我和她之间的过去。我说不清作为CP的我们到底甜在哪里，直到某一刻我意识到，冯思佳和任蔓琳，才是我们。日常永远是琐碎又无味的，可又渗透在空气中，无孔不入。

我突然觉得胸口像被什么东西堵住了一样，甚至有些恨自己为什么什么都想不起来。

对不起啊，冯思佳。

对不起。

我从来没有问过我们是什么关系。是普通的室友、好友，是已经说破了确定了关系的情侣，还是心知肚明心照不宣的顺其自然，这些我都不知道，只有在偶然的彼此都愿意认真坦诚的交流中才能窥探到冯思佳对从前的我们是什么态度。

那天我们一起喝了点酒，她的语速难得有些慢。她说任蔓琳会很认真地给她解释猫粮的事，没有任何不耐烦；她说任蔓琳总是慢吞吞的，憨憨的，她看着总是着急；她说任蔓琳是假重庆人，竟然不吃辣；她说任蔓琳穿红色很好看，她至今都这样认为……冯思佳说了很多，哪怕表面再嫌弃，但翘起的嘴角，上扬的语气，亮亮的眼睛，都证明她很喜欢过去的点点滴滴。就像我看到的视频里她说的，柴米油盐酱醋茶，这就是我们的生活。

当然，有些话是这样的冯思佳也不会说的，我之前从队友口中和各个平台上搜寻到过一些，此时此刻回想起，突然有些嫉妒以前的那个任蔓琳。那个冯思佳记得不能吃辣锅的任蔓琳，那个冯思佳称作“我的女孩”的任蔓琳，那个冯思佳顾念到生病要休息的任蔓琳，那个冯思佳说着十天不理又约着一起滑雪的任蔓琳……

我嫉妒那个被冯思佳念着的任蔓琳，那个有和冯思佳相处记忆的任蔓琳。

这个想法很可笑，但我确实嫉妒，甚至对现在的自己有些愤恨。尽管冯思佳的情感流露总是转瞬即逝，但我就是能捕捉到，每当她从回忆中抽身看向我的时候，我都觉得心痛到有些窒息。

为什么以前的任蔓琳可以让冯思佳开心，而现在的任蔓琳只能让冯思佳难过。

“冯思佳。”

我突然开口，把她吓了一跳。她看向我，有些疑惑。

“我们什么时候跳《天生E对》啊？”

我不知道冯思佳是会懊恼拖了这么久如今只能作罢，还是会暗自庆幸终于不用再被追问。无论是哪种，我都不愿意。我有点不想放过她。

她眼睛一亮，可能是以为我想起了什么，不过马上暗了下去，她的理智会告诉她这并不现实。

“你不是都不记得了吗？不记得的事就一笔勾销，我们两清了。”冯思佳大大咧咧地说着。

“不要。”

我不要一笔勾销，不要彼此两清。

“那你想怎么样啊？”

我缓缓靠近她，早料到她肯定会躲，抓着她的手，在她嘴角落下一个吻。

我不甘心。每当看到她欲言又止又瞬间掩饰平复的样子，我都觉得，我不甘心。

凭什么现在的任蔓琳只能让她难过啊？

“你说过的话要算数。”

凭什么要和现在的我一笔勾销。玩笑也好，真心也好，一切约定都随着记忆一同消散，那现在的我对她来说算什么呢。

就因为我什么都不记得了，一切回到了原点？

可就算是回到原点又怎样呢，我甚至不能确定我是否依然是我，但无论多少次回到原点，我都自信不会比以前的任蔓琳差。

“你说过你想好了剧情的。”我有些控制不住自己声音的颤抖，“你能不能……相信任蔓琳？不管是过去的任蔓琳，还是现在，你能不能相信我？”

能不能相信，不管是什么样的任蔓琳，都可以和你一起拥有美好的回忆。

冯思佳就那样愣愣地看着我，一直沉默。我有些熬不住了，就当今夜我们都喝醉了，明天醒了就让一切恢复原样吧。

“那我可要好好买几个道具。”冯思佳笑嘻嘻地说。

我知道她是答应了。我总觉得碰到冯思佳的我很奇怪，理性来说纠结前尘往事没有什么意义，可我看到她的时候，总是有点不太像我。

如果再次从原点出发，我们还会创造和以前一样的轨迹吗？我不知道。我只知道，无论拥有怎样记忆的任蔓琳，都不甘心和冯思佳毫无关系。

回到原点又怎样，我要和她一直纠缠下去。


End file.
